


Table Sex

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [508]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Table Sex, male reader - Freeform, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Do you think you could write a rough male reader insert with Dean being the subby one? Thank you!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, only on my tumblr lovingsmutandfluff via ask or anonymous submit.

You push Dean against the table, grinding your erection against his ass.

“Been fucking thinking about pounding into this ass of yours all. Fucking. Day.” You growl, rutting. “Now I have you alone Dean.”

“Fuck…fuckin’ do it.” Dean groans, clawing at the table, and pushing back against your cock.

You reached around and yank Dean’s pants down, before kneeling and mouthing at Dean’s ass through his boxers, nipping through the fabric.

“Fuck…goddamn…” Dean grunts, before you yank the material down and spread Dean’s ass cheeks, taking a lick at Dean’s hole, listening to the whimper of pleasure.

You grin, and started licking and sucking at Dean’s hole, tongue sliding inside Dean’s ass and wriggling in and out, making Dean whine, and push back against your face.

You laugh, and rim Dean for a little while longer, making Dean sloppy wet, drool running down his balls.

“Fuck me, fuck me….Christ, fuck me, please!” Dean begs. You stand and slide a finger inside of Dean, pumping it in and out, watching Dean squirm against the table.

“Don’t wanna hurt you Dean. Gonna make sure you’re all open for my cock to take.”

“Fuck, please…..fuck.” Dean moans.

“In due time.” You murmur, nipping at his neck and giving his ass a pat.

You slowly add another finger and really start to open Dean up, making the other man moan, pushing back.

“Fuck…have such a greedy hole Dean.” You breath out. “Sucking my fingers up, taking what I’m gonna give. Fuck, you fucking love it.”

“Love it. Fuck…fuck.” Dean groans, rocking back on your fingers.

When Dean’s open on your two fingers, you add a third, stretching him the rest of the way, before you finally pull your fingers back, and lower your pants and boxers, watching your hard cock bob up.

“Taste yourself, suck on my fingers.” You say, pressing the digits to Dean’s mouth, who sucks them in, moaning around the appendages.

“Fuck, that’s it, baby. That’s it. Fucking perfect.” You groan, letting Dean’s tongue coat your fingers.

You pull your hand away and slick your cock up before pressing it to Dean, and sinking in, not giving him time to adjust before you stat pounding, listening to Dean scream in pleasure.

“That’s it Dean, give it all over to me.” You growl, snapping your hips forward. “Lose control. Give it to me.”

“Fuck! Fuck!” Dean cries out, mouth open in pleasure, eyes fluttering shut. “Fuck, so good!”

“That’s it.” You grunt, gripping Dean’s ass tightly. “I want you to remember who fucked you tomorrow morning. Want to make sure that you remember it when you sit down.”

“You. You! I’m yours! Fuck, fuck!”

“Fuck Dean. I’m gonna come in your ass. Fill you up.” You pant. “And you’ll come for me. Make a mess on the table. And you will clean it up.” You thrust with each word, and Dean screams your name. “Wanna come?”

“Yes! Please! Fuck, please!” Dean moans.

“Then come.” You growl, continuing to pound into Dean, as he cries out and comes. You follow suit soon after and you groan, panting heavily, as you slow and stop.

You pull out of Dean, helping get his clothes situated on his body before lowering him to his knees.

“Clean up your mess Dean. I wasn’t kidding.”

Dean moans and licks his come up from the table, and you smile.

“Good boy, Dean. Very good.”


End file.
